


A Mother's Love

by Galvatream



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Robin is injured during a mission protecting Artemis. With Batman off world and the team struggling to accept that Robin might not make it out of this, who’s left to care for the bird and sort out the mess?
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Diana(Wonder Woman), Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 44





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head. A little bit of traught as well, because I've noticed a lack of those stories around here.

Blood covered the ground, but the blood wasn’t from the enemy, it came from their youngest member. Robin was in dire need of medical care, his bloodied form hanged limb in Superboy’s arms. A trail of blood left behind as the team retreated to the Bioship.

It hadn’t meant to go this way, Robin shouldn’t have been injured, shouldn’t be fighting for his life because of her mistake. She blamed herself for his condition, Artemis hadn’t been paying attention, she’d be dead had Robin not pushed her out of the way of the assassin’s blade.

She watched Robin from afar, her gaze never left the Boy Wonder. He was a spark of joy in her life, one that had filled her heart with a light she had long searched for. He’d cracked her walls, managed to worm his way into her heart.

Seeing him like this, it hurt Artemis, knowing that Robin may never recover. How would Batman respond to this, to the fact that her lack of attention cost Robin his life. She dreaded the very thought of his reaction.

* * *

Kaldur sighed as he glanced at Canary. “The mission was a failure; they had been waiting for us.” He reported, watching as the Leaguer nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “Robin was gravely injured and is in immediate need of medical attention. It may be best to Inform Batman of our failure.” He finished.

Canary narrowed her eyes, her lips parted slightly. “Batman is off world, but we will make sure Robin is taken care of. Report back to Mount Justice at once. You’ll all be debriefed once Robin’s settled into the medical bay.” She said cutting the call.

Kaldur glanced back at Miss Martian who seemed worried. Wally was sitting beside Robin; his gaze never drifted from his friend. Superboy sat, staring off into the clouds. What had gone so wrong that left Robin fighting for his life? When Batman returned, he was going to get to the bottom of things, he knew that for certain.

* * *

Mount Justice was silent, the members of the team stood within the central chamber, watching as Canary explained the situation to J’ohn. “I shall see what I can do to get a message out to Batman.” The Martian said.

Canary nodded. Ending the call as she turned to face the team. “You’ll each be debriefed separately, for now, I wish to have a word with Artemis in private.” She said, her gaze falling upon the female archer.

Artemis nodded, moving to follow Canary.

“Recognised Wonder Woman 0-3”

Canary whipped her head around, her gaze fell upon the angered, but worried Amazon Princess. “Wonder Woman.”

“Where is he?” The Amazon demanded, her gaze locked upon Canary.

M’gann glanced at Wally and Kaldur. “Has Wonder Woman always been this protective of Robin?” She asked.

Wally blinked. “I’m not sure, the League has always been slightly protective of Rob, but this…” He paused, watching as Kaldur glanced at M’gann.

“This is something different, it’s almost like a mother’s fury has been awoken.” Kaldur finished, watching as Wonder Woman marched down the hallway.

* * *

Diana opened the doors, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Robin was resting in the medical bed, hooked up to life support machines. She felt her heart break at the sight. “My little bird.” She muttered, walking over to his side.

She pulled up a chair, sitting next to the Boy Wonder. Tears formed in her eyes. “Hera, help my little bird.” She said, placing hand upon his forehead. She watching Robin’s chest rise and fall slowly, the beeping of machines and the screen monitoring his heart were all that gave her confirmation that Robin was alive.

A cough drew her attention to Robin, who slowly sat upwards, only to recoil in pain as a soft scream left his throat. Diana moved forward, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “Hush little bird, I’m here for you.” She whispered, rubbing Robin’s shoulder gently.

“Mama.” Robin said, his voice was dry, pain etched within his tone.

“Yes, little bird.” Diana replied, watching as Robin glanced at her.

“It hurts.” He muttered.

Diana blinked. “What hurts?”

“It hurts to breath.” Robin began, pausing as he took a few deep breaths. “It hurts to move my body, to speak.” He went on, tears rolled out from under his mask.

Diana felt a few tears roll down her cheek. “Rest your eyes little bird, mother is here for you.” She said, giving Robin a kiss upon the forehead. “Baby mine, don’t you cry.” She sang quietly, gently rubbing Robin’s shoulder. “Baby mine, dry your eyes.”

“Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.” She continued, smiling at Robin. “Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.”

“If they knew all about you, they’d end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you, what they’d give just for the right to hold you. From your hair down to your toes, You’re not much, goodness knows. But, you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.” Diana finished, watching Robin sleep quietly.

* * *

Canary glanced up to see Diana enter the main chamber. She noticed that the Amazon Princess had red eyes from crying. “Are you ok Diana?”

The Amazon Princess shook her head. “Seeing my little bird like that, fighting for life, it hurts.” She replied.

Canary nodded. “Artemis blames herself for his condition.” She said, watching as Diana glanced away. “She feels that it’s her fault he now fights for his life.”

Diana sighed. “I’ll speak with her.” She said, walking away to find Artemis.

* * *

Artemis sat within her room at Mount Justice, her red eyes locked upon the wall, tears stained her cheeks. She sniffled as she hugged her knees. “My fault Robin’s going to die, my fault he won’t survive. I killed him, like everyone else I let into my heart.” She muttered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s not your fault.”

Artemis glanced to see Diana standing in the door. “It is my fault, everyone I care for suffers, Robin is dying because of me, because I wasn’t in the game, I wasn’t paying attention, he is paying for my mistake.” She screamed.

Diana walked forward, placing a hand upon the young archer’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. No one is to blame for his condition. What he did was what he was taught to do. Protect those around him.” She said, watching as Artemis glanced up at her.

“I should’ve been the one suffering, lying on that bed, fighting for my life.” Artemis cried, tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving small puddles on the floor.

Diana sighed. “You love him.” She stated, observing the way Artemis wished it was her that was in Robin’s situation instead of him.

Artemis widened her eyes. She hadn’t realised that, but her heart, Robin had become a part of her. He was the light to her shadows, the anchor to a life of joy. She couldn’t imagine a life without him. “I love him, I love Robin.” She muttered; the tears came pouring out as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

“Robin is strong, he will recover. Scars may remain, but he will push on, he will fight to his dying breath.” Diana soothed, rubbing Artemis’ back.

Artemis smiled. “Thank you.” She said.

Diana smiled. “You needed it. You’ll be the first to know when Robin is awake.”

* * *

Artemis raced through Mount Justice, running down the hallways towards the medical room. She’d knocked Wally to the ground in her run. Coming to a stop before the door, she opened them, watching as Robin sat upright in the medical bed.

She raced at Robin, throwing her arms around him as she embraced him tightly, tears of joy formed in her eyes. “You’re going to be ok.” She muttered, over and over.

“This was what the rush was for, how come I wasn’t the first to know?” Wally complained as he stood in the door, watching the two closely.

Diana soon moved from where she sat. “I promised Artemis that she would be the first to know when he awoke.” She said, moving over to Robins side. “I’ll be back with Canary to check on his injures, try not to break him.” She said, the last part aimed at Artemis who blushed a bright red as she pulled away from Robin, trying to hide herself from the others.

Once Diana was gone, Artemis glanced at Wally, who seemed to be looking at her with confusion. “What?” She questioned.

“Nothing.” Wally said in response, backing up slightly as the others entered the room.

“Robin, is good to see you awake.” Kaldur said, coming to a stop beside the bed. “You gave us all a fright with your actions.” He added.

Robin nodded as he glanced over them. “I did what I had to. I’d do it again if it meant keeping any one of you alive.” He replied, smiling at Artemis who continued to blush madly.

Wally soon walked to Robin’s side. “Rob, why is it that Wonder Woman’s so, you know, protective of you. I thought Bats was protective, but this is over the top.” He said.

Robin chuckled to himself with pain. “In due time Wally, in due time.” He responded, glancing over at Artemis. “For now, I think we should enjoy each other’s company, and the peaceful air before Batman returns and things go downhill.” He finished.

* * *

Diana soon entered the medical room with Canary, she glanced at the others. “Leave.” She said, reaching out and placing a hand upon Artemis’ shoulder. “Not you.” She said.

Artemis nodded, turning around and standing next to Diana as Canary checked Robin’s injuries. Several minutes passed with great silence before Canary nodded at Diana. “He’ll be fit for duty within a month or two. I suggest you keep him from patrol for that time with only basic training to keep his skill up.” Canary said, leaving the medical room, closing the door behind her.

Robin glanced at Diana. “Wonder Woman, what is it now?” He questioned, his gaze moving from Diana to Artemis.

Diana stepped forward as she pulled up two chairs. “Everything we discuss in here, shall remain in here, unless you wish to disclose this information with your friends.” She said, glancing at Artemis and Robin as she sat down.

“What are talking about?” Robin asked, glancing at Artemis as she took a seat.

Diana smirked. “I’m giving you permission to reveal your identity.” She said.

Robin widened his eyes. “But Batman…”

“Will be dealt with when he returns.” Diana cut him off. “You’ve grown since we took you in. It’s time you emerged from his shadow.” She went on. “You both have an unresolved issue that needs to be dealt with.” She paused, standing tall as she moved to the door. “I’ll keep them out till your done.” She finished, leaving the room.

Robin watched as the door closed behind Diana. He was free to reveal his identity to Artemis, free to do what he wished now. “We’ll laugh about this someday.” He said, watching as Artemis widened her eyes.

“You little troll.” She muttered, pulling the mask from Robin’s face to reveal bright blue eyes. “We will laugh about this someday.” She finished.

Dick smiled. “Hera, I love you Artemis.” He said.

Artemis blushed. “I love you too Dick.” She said.

The two leaned in, their lips meeting as they shared a kiss. After a few seconds, they separated. “Together, we’ll laugh about this.” Dick said.

* * *

Diana could only scream in joy as she drew both Dick and Artemis into her arms. “We’re going to be grandparents Bruce!” She yelled, tears of joy filled her eyes as she spun around with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen Diana as being a mother figure to Dick, it is also a little bit of practice at writing bonding between the two for the revamp of Phoenix, Son of Wonder Woman Which is featured on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Normally, I struggle with these hurt/comfort things, I think I've gotten the hang of it though.
> 
> The song Diana sang is Baby Mine from Dumbo.


End file.
